The Newsie Patriot
by Sweet'A
Summary: Spot Conlon..... well.... he plays the role of Gabriel Martin...... tells the life of a soldier in the American Revolution. Rated R for mild language, sexual content, and war scenes. PLEASE REVEIW!
1. In the Begining

The Newsie Patriot  
  
I hope ya'll like it!!!! Enjoy!!! And everyone.... Thanx for reviewing!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Spot and his Anthony came running into the house with dinner. Mama and papa were in the living room with Anna sitting in the corner.  
  
"What's going on Papa?" Anthony asked.  
  
"I was just reading the mail."  
  
Spot grabbed one of the papers and read it. He checked the column that had the Charleston list of men who joined the Continentals. As he read on, he saw a familiar name in the column.  
  
"Thomas Martin joined the Continentals."  
  
The room was silent. Spot knew that his father wouldn't let him join the war. Even if he was old enough.  
  
"Father, he's 17, a year younger that I!"  
  
"Well, the assembly has been called together, so we'll go to Charels..."  
  
"Charleston, we're going to Charleston?!" Anthony interrupted.  
  
"We are, we'll leave in the morning."  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Arriving in Charleston, the town was busier that usual. Passing the harbor, giant ships were being made. Down Main Street is where Grandma Lorraine lived. She came out of the front door and Spot and Anthony ran up to her and hugged her.  
  
"My goodness sakes, they're huge!" "What have you been feeding them?"  
  
"Well, they're from good stock, on their mother's side of course!"  
  
"Hello Mother!" Mom said hugging Grandma Lorraine.  
  
Anthony went in and dug in the food, as Spot went out and looked for Thomas. He walked passed the church, but he wasn't there. Then, he walked by a small crowd surrounding Mr. Howard. He then saw Thomas standing by a tree.  
  
"Thomas!" he yelled.  
  
Thomas turned his head and saw Spot walking towards him.  
  
"Spot!" "Well, well, well!" "It's been a long time since I last saw you!"  
  
"I could only say the same Thomas!"  
  
"So, did you enlist yet?"  
  
"No, but I'm going to after they pass the levi."  
  
"Your father is actually going to let you enlist?!"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Well what, Spot?" Thomas asked seeing Spot's eyes wander.  
  
"Who is that?" Spot asked.  
  
"That?" "Oh, her!" "That's Mr. Howard's daughter, Kristine."  
  
"Really?" "Wow!"  
  
"Thomas!"  
  
Mr. Martin approached us with Thomas' sister.  
  
"Come along Thomas, we've got to be leaving now."  
  
"Alright, Father."  
  
"Well Spot, if you do enlist, I'll see you when we all meet up with Gates."  
  
"Alright, I'll be there."  
  
"Bye"  
  
Spot approached Kristine from behind. She was talking to her mother, when he interrupted.  
  
"Ms. Howard, isn't it?"  
  
She turned around and glared at him.  
  
"You know Spot Conlon, the last time you saw me I was 11, and you put ink in my tea."  
  
"Oh, perhaps that was my younger brother, Anthony."  
  
"No, it was you, and it turned my teeth black for a month!"  
  
Spot was speechless.  
  
In the courtroom, everyone was arguing. Mostly about weather or not South Carolina should go to war. The judge then spoke up.  
  
"And our last if we pote a levi!"  
  
Everyone started to argue again. Then, one of Spot's Father's friends, Colonel Harry Burwell, started to talk. He told the people in the courtroom that South Carolina should join the fight. Spot's father then spoke up.  
  
"Tell me Colonel, why should I trade 1 tyrant 3,000 miles away for 3,000 tyrants 1 mile away?"  
  
Everyone started to laugh.  
  
"If you don't think that I'm not mad at Britain for raising taxes, you're wrong." "I am mad at King George for doing this, but if you are asking me if I am willing to go to war with England, then the answer id no."  
  
As Spot's father continued...Spot got up and left. While everybody was waiting outside for the jury's response, Spot got ready to sign up. Then, a man came out of the courtroom and said, "28-12...THE LEVI PASSED!!!!!!"  
  
A big celebration of gunfire and hats being thrown up in the air began. The enlisting table was now open, and Spot got in line.  
  
Spot's father came out and saw him in line.  
  
"Do you intend to enlist without my permission?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
Spot's father then put on a face of disappointment.  
  
"Father, I though you said that you were a man of principle."  
  
"When you have a family of you own, perhaps you'll understand."  
  
"Whatever" 


	2. The 1st of Many

Chapter 2  
  
In the next week, Charleston fell under the control of General Lord Cornwallis after England's victory.  
  
In the north, Spot still was with Gates' campaign. America wasn't doing very well in the war right now. Every time they battled, England killed most of their men. Otherwise, we surrendered. Usually, the Green Dragoons than killed more men by the British Regulars. Led by Colonel William Tavington, the Green Dragoons never lost a battle. Sure, some of them died, but they never lost.  
  
That night at camp, Thomas came over into my tent. We talked for hours, as he painted his little soldiers.  
  
"What are you going to do after the war, Spot?"  
  
"I've been thinking about proposing to Mr. Howard's daughter."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Why, what are you going to do, Thomas?"  
  
"I'm going to make lot's of money and buy a house that has electricity and indoor plumbing!"  
  
Spot laughed.  
  
The next day, a fierce battle was to be fought. Every one knew England would win. Spot and Thomas were in the front line to fire, which was a bad thing! England's soldiers stopped and our leader yelled, "MAKE READY!" "TAKE AIM!" "FIRE!"  
  
As the British got ready to fire their shots, a few of them went down. Their general then yelled, "FIRE!"  
  
Almost all of our men in the front row went down. And half of them in the second row, also. About that time, the Green Dragoons rode in on us. Killing about 200 of our men. I believe that I was fighting the great Colonel Tavington! He had managed to soot me in the leg and give me bad wounds from his sword.  
  
After Thomas had killed the soldier that he was fighting, he then saw Spot being wounded. He then ran towards Colonel Tavington, and pushed him.  
  
I yelled, "THOMAS!!!!!!" "WAIT!!!!!!"  
  
Tavington then fired and shot Thomas in the back. Spot crawled over and held Thomas with one arm.  
  
"Thomas, Thomas don't go!"  
  
He was gone. 


	3. The Letter and the 2nd

Chapter 3  
  
In the next day or so, Spot's family received a letter from him. It read:  
  
My Family, "Though many seasons have passed, it seems like only yesterday when we last saw each other in Charleston. It was with great sadness that I learned of it'' recent fall to the British under General Lord Cornwallis. I received a letter from Grandma telling me she had closed her home in Charleston, after the city fell, and moved her plantation on the Santee. Here in the north, our campaign has been marked by defeat and privation. Our losses have been grievous. My good friend, Thomas Martin, fell at Elizabeth Town. His death has been difficult to bear. We are told that soon we will march south to fight the redcoats under Cornwallis. I envy you, your youth and your destines from this cruel conflict from which I am a part. But, I consider myself forcing to be serving the cause of liberty. And though I fear death, each day in prayer I refer my willingness if necessary, to give my life in it's service. Pray for me, but above all, pray for the cause."  
  
Your loving son and brother, Spot  
  
That night, the distant sound of gunfire and yelling could be heard. Spot's father walked out onto the porch with Anthony close behind.  
  
"Six pounders, lot's of them."  
  
"How far away?" Anthony asked.  
  
"Oh, they're a long way off, they're most likely headed in the other direction."  
  
"Let's go into the house."  
  
Spot had been in the battle that took place that night. He had managed to hide and get out of the fighting without getting wounded. Since his house wasn't far, he rode off. When he got there, he opened up the door and walked in, gun in hand.  
  
A crack of a pistol's hammer caused Mother and Anthony to look up in fright.  
  
"Slowly turn" Spot's Father said.  
  
Spot dropped his weapon and put his hands in the air. He turned around to see his father's face go pale.  
  
"Spot!" "What were you trying to do, give me a heart attack?"  
  
"Father, have you seen any red coats?"  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
Anthony and Mother came in.  
  
Mother hugged me and Anthony asked me, "Where was the battle, were you there?"  
  
"Yes, I managed to escape before I got killed!"  
  
From our bedroom windows that night, Anthony and I watched a war scene. Almost every soldier of ours died. With the firing and yelling stopping, we tried to get some sleep.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
All day, we helped both British and American soldiers. We brought them onto our porch and gave them medical attention. Then, more than 1,000 British soldiers walked across the field and over to our house. The General approached Father.  
  
"Thank you for the care of his majesty's soldiers."  
  
Father nodded.  
  
Colonel Tavington and the Green Dragoons then showed up.  
  
"Luteniant, have our wounded be taken to our surgeons in Wilmsbrough." "Fire the house and barns." "Let it be known that if you help the enemy, you will loose your home."  
  
I then heard my father say under his breath, "Bastard." Tavington then took out his pistol and shot my father in the chest. My mother caught him as he landed in her arms. Anthony ran to his side. I took his hand.  
  
"I'm sorry, father."  
  
"...I ...love you all..."  
  
I looked up at Colonel Tavigton with tears coming down my face.  
  
"Someone should have taught him some respect!"  
  
Tavington had now killed 2 people that I loved. I wouldn't let it happen again. With the smoke from our house burning all around, I wanted to seek revenge! 


	4. Infation

Chapter 4  
  
The next day, I went to where our army was camping. I went over to Colonel Burwell's tent. I walked in and he didn't look too happy.  
  
"Spot Conlon, I am in no need for a lecture."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"I heard the sad news about your father."  
  
"Mark my words Colonel, when I find Colonel Tavington, I'm going to kill him."  
  
"Yes, I would too."  
  
"Spot, we're a breath away from loosing this war!" "In the south, Cornwallis has broken our backs." "He captured over 5,000 of our troops when he took Charleston.  
  
"So there's really nothing we can do to keep Cornwallis from moving north and finishing Washington."  
  
"Unless we can keep Cornwallis in the south."  
  
"You really think you could keep old Cornwallis here by using just militia?"  
  
"Well not me, you!"  
  
Spot laughed, "Sir they aren't soldiers, they're farmers." "They'd be better off letting the British just march through!"  
  
"They would, but the cause wouldn't!"  
  
"Very well, Sir."  
  
For the next 2 days, Spot and other men went from town to town enlisting men for the militia. Spot's assignment was to go through Harrisburg, Pembrooke, and Wakefeild. This gave him joy because Kristine lived in Pembrooke. When he got there, all of the village people were in church. Riding by a tree that had three bodies hanging from the limb, he entered.  
  
"Reverend, with your permission, I'd like to make an announcement."  
  
"Young man, this is a house of God."  
  
"I understand that Reverend, I apologize." "The South Carolina Militia is being called up." "I'm here to enlist every man willing."  
  
"And bring more suffering to this town?!"  
  
"Dan Scott, barley a week ago I heard you railed for two hours about independence!" Kristine interrupted.  
  
"Mr. Hardwick, how many times have I heard you speak about freedom at my father's table?" "Half the men in this church, including you father, and you Reverend, are as ardent patriots as I!" "Will you now, when you are needed most stop at only words?" "Is that the kind of men you are!?" "I ask only that you act upon the beliefs of which you have so strongly spoken, and in which you so strongly believe."  
  
Spot gave Kristine a smile.  
  
"Who's with us?"  
  
Pretty soon, the church filled with men standing, now willing to risk their life for a free country. As they got ready to leave, Spot approached Mr. Howard and Kristine.  
  
"Uh sir, may I have permission to write to Kristine?"  
  
"Oh.... very well."  
  
Spot put his hat on and set out for camp with the men. 


	5. Tragedy

Chapter 5  
  
In the next few weeks, the malitia had won every battle they were in. They had then successfully taken General Cornwallis' possessions. Furniture, memos, his dogs, and even his journal! It had now been 7 weeks since the malitia had joined. Each man was given a week to go home and attend to their families. On this occasion, Spot traveled to Pembrooke to see Kristine.  
  
When he reached the town, and entered the Howard's home, Mr. Howard was sitting at his desk. Kristine wasn't anywhere in sight.  
  
"Well, well, well!" "You're still alive!" Mr. Howard joked.  
  
"Mr. Howard, I've come to call on Kristine."  
  
"She was just here...."  
  
Kristine approached Spot from behind and put her hands over his eyes.  
  
"Guess who!"  
  
"As if I need to guess, Kristine!"  
  
He turned around and hugged her.  
  
"I hope you are alright." She said concerned.  
  
"Well I wasn't, but now I am since I saw you!"  
  
She hit him on his shoulder and smiled at him.  
  
That night, Spot spent the night at the Howard's. Mr. Howard let Kristine and Spot sleep in the same bed, only if he wore a bundling bag. After Mrs. Howard finished sewing the bag onto him, they left the room.  
  
"Kristine, you are so beautiful!"  
  
"Oh, stop it!"  
  
"No really, you are!"  
  
He kissed her softly and then harder to make it more passionate. Spot slid easily out of the bundling bag and proceeded to kiss her. He laid her softly down on the bed and began to unlace her nightgown. She then fumbled with the buttons on his shirt and pulled it off. Then she moved down to unbutton his pants. Once all the clothing was removed, Spot began to kiss her again. Starting at her lips and moving down her chest. When he thrusted himself inside her, she opened her mouth to cry out in pain, but he closed it with a kiss. He slid his tongue in her mouth. As he removed himself from her, she let out a small moan. He then lay down beside her and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I love you, Kristine."  
  
"And I you, Spot."  
  
"Will you marry me, Kristine?"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"That is, after I ask your father for permission."  
  
"Of course I will, Spot!"  
  
He kissed her and they went to sleep.  
  
That next week, Spot and Kristine were married. Not a very big wedding, but it was beautiful. The next day, Spot had to go back with the malitia.  
  
"I'll see you in Pembrooke soon, Spot."  
  
"Not soon enough."  
  
He kissed her and left.  
  
A couple of months had passed and the malitia was on a roll. Winning every battle, killing over 300 redcoats each time. General Lord Cornwallis was not happy. Cornwallis then sent Colonel Tavington out to find any civilians that were helping the malitia.  
  
Kristine and her family arrived at their home and the entire village was going into the church. The British Redcoats were all around. One of the Green Dragoons approached them.  
  
"Everyone has been requested to gather at the church." "Colonel Tavington wishes to address the village."  
  
When the entire village was in the church, Colonel Tavington rode into the church on his horse.  
  
"This town has given supplies to the malitia." "I wish to know their whereabouts." "So.... anyone who comes forward will be forgiven their treason."  
  
The church was silent.  
  
"Very well, you had your chance."  
  
"Wait, these people here give the malitia supplies." He said pointing to the Howard family.  
  
"Quiet!" Mr. Howard said.  
  
"East of Black Swamp...."  
  
"He's a liar!" Kristine yelled.  
  
"By the Old Spanish Mission."  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
"Captain, bring these people outside and shut the doors."  
  
"Wait, but you said that we'd be forgiven!"  
  
"And indeed you may, but that's between you and God!"  
  
The redcoats pushed the Howard family outside and locked the church doors.  
  
Kristine started to cry while Colonel Tavington started to load his pistol. He put 3 shots into it and fired first at Mr. Howard. Then he shot Mrs. Howard, and stopped. He saw the look in Kristina's eyes. For the first time in his life, he felt bad for the thing he was about to do. He regretted it, but he then shot Kristine in the head. The redcoats then burned the church with the residents of Pembrooke inside.  
  
Colonel Tavington thought to himself, "This'll be forgotten." 


	6. Lament and a Surprise!

Chapter 6  
  
When the malitia rode to Pembrooke, they saw from a distance, smoke coming from where the church is. Spot rode as fast as he could to the town. He saw Mr. Howard's wagon by the house. He went in and called, "KRISTINE!!!!!!!!" "WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!?!" He went outside and saw 3 bodies lying by the church. His eyes filled with horror. He slowly approached the bodies. He then saw Kristine, lying in a pool of blood forming at her head. He dropped his gun and ran to her side.  
  
"OH MY GOD, NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled.  
  
He started to cry and wouldn't stop for 3 whole days. That day, he went down to the mortician's to justify everything that happened to her.  
  
"Mr. Conlon, going over Kristine, I discovered something interesting."  
  
"What?"  
  
"When Kristine died, she was a month pregnant with, I'm assuming, your child."  
  
Spot looked at the man in shock, but then started to cry.  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"I could not tell, too young to tell at only 1 month."  
  
"Did they get the evidence on who killed her and the rest of Pembrooke?"  
  
"The redcoats, but the order to kill them and your wife came from Colonel Tavigton."  
  
Spot's eyes didn't know what to do. Either cry or put on a face of anger.  
  
Colonel Burwell came up to Pembrooke to see how Spot was doing. He went into Spot's tent.  
  
"I'll help you bury them."  
  
"I'll bury them."  
  
"My wife in Alexandria is with child, my first." "I'd fight for that child."  
  
Spot remained silent.  
  
"Spot, nothing will replace the people you loved, but if you come with us, you can justify their sacrifice."  
  
"Why?" "Why do men think that they can justify death?" "Is it arrogance?" "I have long feared that my sins would return to visit me.... And the cost is more than I can bear."  
  
"We have a chance for winning this war, Spot!" "If we win this next battle, we'll win the war!" "Spot, stay the course."  
  
"Go then, seek your treasure." "I have run my course."  
  
"Alright."  
  
The next day, Spot buried the Howard's. He took one last look at Kristine's grave, and made up his mind. He was going to go back with the army and kill that son of a bitch bastard, Tavington! He grabbed his gun, and headed towards camp. He walked in to see Harry sitting at his desk.  
  
"Spot, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I changed my mind, besides, before this war is over I am going to kill that bastard!"  
  
"Good!" 


	7. In the End Came Revenge!

Chapter 7  
  
At the crack of dawn, the army got ready to battle. Loading his gun, Spot was confident that they would win and that he would kill Tavington. He then rode and caught up with Colonel Burwell.  
  
"Harry, will you give this to my family?"  
  
He took the letter and nodded.  
  
"Thank you, Harry."  
  
Stopping at the closest wide-open field, the British troops were assembling. They had over 3,000 men, just in the front column! The sound of cannons hitting the ground with great force could now be heard. As the two sides got closer to eachother, the American's stopped.  
  
"MAKE READY!" "TAKE AIM!" "FIRE!!!!!!"  
  
British me then went down, one by one in the first row. They then fired their shots and some of our men went down. We fired once again, but then the Green Dragoons rode in on us. "RETREAT!!!!!"  
  
We all ran like hell! Some of our men died from the cannon strikes. The redcoats then decided to charge us. They made a big mistake!  
  
At the bottom of the hill, Colonel Burwell's troops, both infantry and cavalry shot at the charging redcoats. Then, the malitia and some of the regulars shot. We killed almost every one of the redcoats that charged us. We then charged at them, and fought them. I then saw the head General of the British troops, took out my pistol, and shot him in the chest. Then, I saw him.  
  
Colonel Tavington, on his horse, charged at me. Throwing his sword to cut of my head, I ducked, and shoved my bayonet into his horse. He flew off and I took my pistol out. I only had one shot left. I loaded it, aimed, and shot. I only hit him in the shoulder, though. I thought I had failed. He then took his sword and while I was on my knees swung it at my head. I ducked and shoved a knife into his chest. I left it in him and took my bayonet off of my gun.  
  
"My friend, father, and beloved wife were better people that you'll ever be!"  
  
And with that, he shoved the bayonet in his throat. I had won the battle that I had been fighting for so long. Cornwallis then surrendered, and we won the fight. The fight for a free country which we still have today!  
  
The End 


End file.
